


溺   06

by C_ilantro



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: 大平祥生×川尻莲大概是现实背景，PWP（出道夜舔穴play全部都是我脑补，OOC
Kudos: 11





	溺   06

大平祥生在后台找到了川尻莲。

本来就削瘦的人缩成小小的一团在墙角边，肩背随着抽泣的频率一抖一抖的，细碎的呜咽声可怜兮兮的，像极了某种可爱的小动物。

大平祥生走过去轻轻抱住了他，颤动的身子冷的让人心疼。

在台子上说出那样的话，他就知道对方会躲起来自己一个人解决情绪。某种意义上，川尻莲真的胆小的让人不敢轻易触碰。

“莲？”他轻轻顺着对方的后背抚摸，将下巴搁到对方的肩膀，朝着那泛红的耳尖轻声开口，“怎么了？”

“刚刚在台上也一直在哭。”

他最怕川尻莲的眼泪，哪怕只是一滴都能让他难受到心碎。

“出道了应该开心啊。”

怀里的人终于从臂弯里抬起头，眼睛和鼻子都泛了红，嘴巴还撇着保持哭泣的情绪。

大平祥生第一次看到哭的这么惨的川尻莲，心下的怜爱根本收不住，他凑过去亲了亲对方被泪水糊住的颤抖的嘴唇——是咸的。

“有监控……”川尻莲有些别扭地想要推开大平祥生，因为哭泣说出的话歪七扭八的，像是初学言语的幼儿。

“不回答我的问题却在在意这个吗？”大平祥生捧住对方的脸，将泪水抹开，“是死角看不见的哦。”

在极度的喜悦后，人很容易生出一种悲伤感，所以会有喜极而泣甚至乐极生悲。在欢乐的时候不一定会想到苦痛，但在艰辛过后的果实，却是让人难以忘记。

亲手栽下的树苗，期间多少心思多少难处，只有自己知道。

大平祥生并不打算开解，只是单纯的陪伴。

两个人就这么对视了片刻，川尻莲又流着眼泪低下了头。

“到底怎么了嘛莲君？”大平祥生耐着性子搂紧了对方，像是哄小孩一样晃着怀里的人。

“再哭下去就不好看了啊。”

刻意放得柔缓的声音落入川尻莲的耳里，悄无声息地融进了他最脆弱的心脏，他忍不住张开手回抱住对方，将自己狠狠埋进对方的怀里。

大平祥生被他突然起来的动作弄得重心不稳，赶紧抱住对方不让川尻莲摔到。地面又冷又硬硌得他的背生疼，可是拥抱着身上的人，他又觉得格外的满足。

泪水染湿了自己的心口，大平祥生贴着对方的侧颈，用力吻了吻，表示安慰。

“祥……”

川尻莲的声音带着胸腔的震动让人发麻。川尻莲第一次如此亲密的叫他，大平祥生笑了笑将人搂得更紧。

“这个时候撒娇也太犯规了。”

他又偏头去找川尻莲的嘴唇，和对方纠缠。

被喜欢的人如此亲密的叫唤，尤其是对方黏腻的满含依赖的声音，任何人都不会毫无波澜。幸福和满足感充斥着整颗心脏，大平祥生分开两人贴合的唇瓣，又去看对方湿润的双眼。

“不过总算是等到莲君这一句了。”

那双眼睛带着七分的脆弱和骨子里的温柔，隐忍内敛。

两个人就保持着这样的姿势，谁都没有再说话。

过一会川尻莲细若蚊呐的声音含糊的从嗓子里发出，抱住大平祥生的手臂收得更紧了。

“今天晚上，做吗？”

-大平祥生本身也是个感性的人，所以他格外的知道川尻莲的脆弱敏感。

-那些优柔与不安，他们感同身受。

一群人浩浩荡荡的包了场。

川尻莲作为年上不可避免的喝了不少酒，大平祥生只能坐在一旁抿着果汁，心里想着等会结束要不要给对方买杯奶茶。

他看着对方明明不胜酒力却不愿意扫兴的样子，一口又一口地将金色的酒液倒进喉管。

川尻莲是个温柔的人。初见的那种感觉好像又降临在身边，大平祥生将杯子里的果汁吸空，托着腮去看对方。

那样饱含喜悦的双眼却像泉水一般包容着所有人的胡闹，可明明就在不久前，还湿润着流着泪拥在自己怀里。

大平祥生一直知道对方和自己是同一种人，但是却又是相反的两极分化，不过也正是因此才有了磁铁般的吸引力。

在散场之后抢先拥住了对方，大平祥生用含泪的笑掩饰住心里的那些旖旎——他已经足够知道自己的双眼可以藏住很多。

「那莲就交给大平了」

不知道是谁下了定论，总归那样热闹而混乱的场面，有一个人开口了就是一群人的起哄。

川尻莲靠在他的怀里，带着酒气的鼻息喷洒在他的颈肩，热热的。

回想起后台的主动，大平祥生很快做了决定。征求staff的意见，以合理的解释拿到了可以去开房的通行证。

于是，他们终于可以在明亮的大床上相拥。

川尻莲醉的软绵无力，把他抱上床之后就哼哼着缩起了身子，香槟色的被单被他揉皱，随着动作发出细碎的声音。

大平祥生看着对方泛红的脸颊，微微眯起的眼睛像是在勾引，尤其是因为酒精带来的燥热，对方已经开始无意识地扯着衣服。

川尻莲还在哼着，时轻时重，带着酒后特有的磁性，可他的声音却是裹了奶油的甜点，一声又一声，化进了大平祥生的心里。

“莲君今天喝了好多。”大平祥生拿着湿好的毛巾，擦上川尻莲的面颊，他声音故意放得轻轻的，像是自言自语。

“祥生……”

也许是凉意让川尻莲有了些许清醒，那双眼睛颤抖着睁大了些，却还是迷蒙着，拖动疲懒的双臂想去触碰对方。

他是醉的糊涂了，坏坏地笑着，又用无辜的表情撒着娇去解大平祥生衬衫的纽扣。

“现在……”

那声音是川尻莲特有的利器，毒得大平祥生心神麻痹。

“要开始做了吗？”

大平祥生牵住他调皮的手，略带惩罚的咬了咬那透着粉红的指尖，眼神一暗。

浴室里的暖光灯照的人发热，花洒落地的声音像是下着一场烫人的暴雨。川尻莲软着身子靠在蒙雾的瓷砖上，任由大平祥生抓着他的手腕。

唇齿交合。

他本身就醉了，此刻热气蒸腾，更是不太清楚。

只是本能地跟随着对方的动作追逐躲避，大平祥生吸他的舌尖，他就配合着送出自己的舌头，在对方停下吮吸之后，再软软地在对方的口腔里搅动。

双手被压制的感觉让他不太舒服，可是他又舍不得从对方的嘴唇离开，他就去用腿蹭大平祥生的腿，用含在嗓子的呻吟去软化对方。

“哼嗯……”

很快就被大平祥生更缠绵的动作覆盖过去，只能软着腿任由对方的双手钉住自己的手腕。

“sho——”他颤抖着想要让对方停下这样的温柔相待，却被吻得连睁开双眼都做不到，绝对舒适的感觉让他完全沉溺其中。

大平祥生的腿卡进他的双腿之间，向上颠弄着他半勃起的性器，带着水液的干涩摩擦着，引得川尻莲连接吻都没了力气，只起伏着胸口，脸颊绯红。

几乎是任由大平祥生摆布了。

“这样带点强势的感觉莲君喜欢吗？”大平祥生终于放开了川尻莲被咬的通红的嘴唇，又将嘴唇凑近对方的耳侧，他用犬牙咬上对方的耳垂，轻轻撕扯着。

“莲君硬的好快，看样子很喜欢。”

他说着松开一只手去摸对方坚挺的性器，恶劣地只轻轻摩擦肿胀的柱身，忽略了最顶端。无异于隔靴止痒的效果让川尻莲下意识的摆动着腰臀，向对方的手掌戳去。

大平祥生自然不会让他如愿，直接将手从对方胯部移开，顺着腰线向上，来到对方的胸前，随后狠狠拧了一把已经挺立的乳粒。

“下面硬了，上面也硬了，莲君好淫荡。”

感受到川尻莲急促的呼吸，大平祥生笑了笑，看着对方被自己咬出红印的耳垂，又温柔的舔舐上去，只是贴着对方乳尖的手指却还刮蹭着，撩拨对方的身体。

“嗯——”

过于强烈的快感频繁地冲刷着川尻莲的身躯，仿佛带着弱电流的酥麻感在血管里游走，他扭动着身体想要躲避，却被大平祥生覆盖地更紧。

几乎将整个人压在了瓷砖上，大平祥生放开了自己的另一只手，两只手抓着川尻莲的双臂，去侍弄对方另一侧的乳头。

“那边好红……”他含糊不清的开口，用牙齿磨着粉色的凸起，然后改成用唇舌吸吮，“这边就温柔一点吧。”

自以为贴心地下了结论。

但实际上不管是粗暴或是温柔，只要对方是大平祥生，川尻莲都会用饱含情欲的青涩反应去迎合对方。

简单来说，就是他都喜欢。

大平祥生的温柔磨人的很，川尻莲半阖着双眼，发出难耐的呻吟，他的双臂被大平祥生制住，想要缩起身子却也无处可逃。

“祥生饶过我吧……”他不争气地首先讨了饶，“不要再玩了……”

“那莲君自己扩张给我看。”

大平祥生说着揉了一把他的臀瓣，分开了两人的距离。

身上突然没了重量，川尻莲下意识地反手扶住冰冷的瓷砖，然后睁开眼去看大平祥生。

脑子慢半拍地还想去拥抱对方。

“之前莲都会扩张好的吧？”大平祥生双手环抱，做出一副不予亲近的姿态，“我想看看莲君是怎么给自己扩张的。”

“这……”反应过来的川尻莲轻喘着用泛红的眼睛去看对方，他还没从刚刚的快乐中缓过来，勃起的性器紧贴着小腹，微微颤动着。

“太羞耻了。”

似乎是回忆到了那样的画面，他连声音都小许多，有些扭捏地并拢了双腿，双手无措地垂在两侧。

“莲君不满足我的话我也不会满足莲君的哦。”

大平祥生只是笑着将视线落到他的下体，不缓不急地倚在透明的玻璃移门上，不为所动。

“莲君现在很想要吧，前面冒了好多水。”

故意说着引诱的话，那道视线仿佛凝为实质一般，看的川尻莲不自在地别过头。

“本来也要扩张的……”

整个人晕乎乎的，虽然已经过了醉意，可是此刻热气蒸腾，情欲折磨，反而比先前更加的不清醒了。川尻莲抬眼看了看大平祥生，终于还是心底固守的廉耻观念占据了上风。

「在年下面前扩张什么的……根本做不到」

他几乎快要哭出来了，想不出来为什么大平祥生执着于这一点，“不要看好不好？”

软软的挪动脚步想要去拥抱对方，脚下一个虚浮直接栽到了大平祥生怀里，川尻莲顺势乖乖地将头蹭到对方的肩窝。

“好难受，浑身都没有力气了……”谁不会撒娇呢？他稀里糊涂的想着，奶猫似的轻轻开口。

“祥……帮帮我？”

这样一来，大平祥生终于没法把持，狠狠将人抵到墙面上，再度吻上那张柔软的嘴唇。

热水洒在他的背上，烫出了红色的印记，大平祥生看着对的优美的脖颈，从一旁挤下一手的沐浴露朝对方股间探去。

“莲君让我来扩张的话，接下来就要难受了啊。”

指尖触及那瑟缩的穴口，大平祥生带着沐浴液将手指插入，虽然有了一定程度的润滑，却依旧紧得难以深入。

相比起初次，川尻莲的适应能力也好了许多，顺从地放松自己，将人按在自己身下，缓解疼痛。

他不清楚大平祥生那句话的意味，只努力分开自己的双腿让对方更好的侵犯。滑腻的沐浴乳在湿热的穴道里，随着对方的抽插起了泡沫，黏黏的感觉让他忍不住翕张着穴口，企图缓解那种不适。

他总觉得大平祥生是在清洗。但这种疑虑很快在对方的抠弄下消散无形，两个人做过太多次，对于彼此的敏感区域都心知肚明。

“祥生嗯……可以再进来一根。”

很快就纳入了三指，川尻莲仰着头任由对方在自己的穴肉里肆意翻搅，吐露出破碎的泣音。

“泡沫——好难受、嗯啊洗掉好不好？”

一双手搭在大平祥生的双肩，因为身下人的动作紧了又紧，不知道是又碰到了哪块软肉，整个人都蜷缩起来，抱住了大平祥生的脖颈。

大平祥生却刻意地朝那处戳弄，联合着其他的敏感点，搅得对方的肉壁像是出水一般湿滑，甚至能够听到搅动的水声。

“声音好色情。”

大平祥生故意去招川尻莲，果然话音刚落，吸附住自己手指的肉壁就颤颤地绞紧了，对于川尻莲的反应满意地笑了笑，他将另一只手覆盖住对方的性器，揉虐套弄起来。

前后夹击的快感不言而喻，川尻莲整个人都紧绷起来，难耐地喘息着将性器往对方手里送。

“啊啊——祥生慢一点……”他真的被折磨得留下了眼泪，话都说不利索，“前后都这样的话啊！我嗯……”

「会射的……」

没有轮到他把话说出来，过于敏感的身体就在大平祥生的动作下交代了。他一下子脱了力，大口大口地呼吸着，又被站起身的对方拥到了怀里。

“现在来帮你洗干净。”

低沉的耳音蓦地在耳边响起，还没等到他有所反应，大平祥生已经拿下了花洒朝他的下体探去。

臀瓣被迫扒开，热水冲击着脆弱的穴口，烫的川尻莲下意识地躲避，却被大平祥生眼疾手快地按住了大腿。

花洒贴在了大腿上，大平祥生的另一只手还保持着原状，甚至又探进去两根手指，将穴口向两边拉扯。

“祥生不要！”

川尻莲软着嗓子摇头。这实在是太羞耻了，刚刚那一下烫的他头皮发麻，过于新鲜的刺激直击大脑，他并不能接受再来一次。

可大平祥生却并不愿意放过他，又低下头去舔弄他刚刚疲软下来的性器——任何男人都不会拒绝的侍弄。

大平祥生的口交技巧算不上好，本来两个人也很少做这个，但是却意外的能让川尻莲被舔的头脑模糊不知身处何方，尤其是在他刚刚才释放过一回的情况下，很快又哼叫着抱住了对方的头。

而就在这个时候，按住他大腿的那只手再度将花洒对准了被拉扯开的穴口。

“好烫——”这回川尻莲没有再躲，他的性器还被大平祥生包裹着，只能紧缩着穴肉企图将热水拒之门外。

“是在帮莲君洗掉哦，这不是莲君说的吗？”

大平祥生含糊不清地说着，将那性器舔的一晃一晃地，又要抬起头来。

不顾川尻莲颤抖着拒绝的姿态，就着热水在对方的内壁里抽插旋转，白色的泡沫水顺着臀瓣从大腿滑下，因为热水而紧缩的穴肉紧紧地吸附着他的手指，让他恨不得现在就提枪上阵。

“嗯嗯……祥生啊——够、够了呜……”

刚刚释放过的性器还没有缓过来就被侍弄着勃起，身下的穴肉被强行扒开着进行羞耻的冲洗，身体和心理的双重折磨，川尻莲终于承受不住这样的刺激，双手推拒着想要躲开，几乎泣不成声。

见人实在是被自己欺负的紧了，大平祥生这才吐出川尻莲的性器，站起身去亲吻他。

“好了好了……”他将对方颤抖的唇瓣封住，轻声诱哄了，“结束了洗干净了。”

咸腥的味道在唇齿间弥漫，可川尻莲却渴水般地迎上去，寻求安慰。

“那接下来，回床上去？”

两个人拥吻着倒在床上，大平祥生将川尻莲压到自己身下。

铺天盖地的吻迎面而来，川尻莲被亲的都快要飘起来了，仰着脖子凑上去让那细密温热的唇落在自己的皮肤上。

“哈啊……祥生，好舒服嗯——”

他眯着眼睛两只手环抱住对方，喉间发出间断的轻喘，不满足于这样的舒适，甚至把腿也缠上了对方的身体，轻轻磨蹭着。

“莲……”大平祥生有些哭笑不得的停下了亲吻的动作，看着对方颤动的长睫，将对方额间的湿发拨开，“缠的太紧啦，我都动不了了。”

见身上的人没了动静，川尻莲迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，又抬起头想凑上去，完全没在意到大平祥生说了什么。

按着他的肩膀，大平祥生将头埋到对方胸前，深深嗅了一下，然后对着已经泛出糜艳色彩的乳头咬去。

“啊疼！”川尻莲被他咬的眼泪汪汪，双眼又蒙上了一层雾汽。

“谁让莲君不好好听我说话……”大平祥生对着那乳尖舔舐，另一只手摸上对侧同样嫣红的乳粒，“听话，手抱着，腿先放下？”

“嗯啊——轻、轻点……”川尻莲这回听懂了，把腿从大平祥生腰部放下，嘴上喊着疼，抱住对方的双臂却缠得更紧，像是要把人嵌入自己的胸口一般。

对于身下人这样的做法大平祥生也没了法子，只能心里想着「莲君怎么这么可爱」然后顺着胸口留下一个又一个粉色的印记。

舔吻来到敏感的腰侧，川尻莲已经被亲软了身子，被这么些痒意刺激，终于颤颤地松开了手，改为将手覆到对方头上。

“哼嗯……不要舔这里！”

他扭着身子躲避着，想要避开对于这一敏感地带的攻击，却被大平祥生趁着时机抓住了大腿根，双腿被迫向两边打开。

“祥生？”

温热的鼻息喷洒在会阴部，此刻以他的视角只能看到对方厚实的背部，下体潮热的气息让他感受到了些许紧张与不安。

“那我换个地方舔好不好？”

大平祥生的声音陡然变得暗哑，沾上了些许危险的意味，川尻莲下意识伸出手去拦住自己的下体，还没到达之际就被对方的动作弄得浑身一颤。

「那个地方、被舔了……」

和以往的手指不同，更柔软的东西顺着臀缝，正在企图钻入他的那里。

“祥生！你在做什么？”他慌张失措得呵斥出声，双手抵住对方的头顶。

“不……别这样嗯……”

湿热黏腻的感觉更为敏感的刺激着神经，贴合着肉壁搅出啧啧的水声。川尻莲毫无任何推拒力，那双手反而成了摆设，过于新鲜的刺激让他全身心投入，但理智却告诉他这样是不对的。

“祥生……不要了……”

不知道是因为羞耻或是暗含的快意，眼泪顺着面颊流下，沾湿了浓密的睫毛，那舌头不太灵活地在穴肉里翻搅吮吸，似乎要把他的灵魂抽离。浑身过电一般的酥麻，嗓子不受控地发出类似愉悦的呻吟。

“哈嗯——祥……”

快感麻痹了神经，蒙蔽了理智，川尻莲几乎是颤抖着将自己的腿分得更开，像是自己渴求对方进入得更深。

这样的举动很快又让他混沌着意识回笼，哭的更加厉害。

“不要了、真的不要了呜……”

大平祥生这才抬起头，“可是莲很喜欢不是么？”他说着又用手指去戳弄那湿软的穴口，“都已经这样了哦。”

趁着这个空挡，川尻莲强撑着从对方的控制中抽离，将自己缩起来。

“我不需要祥生为我做到这样。”他的声音还带着哭泣的颤抖，“明明祥生连口交都不愿意让我做……”

“我们这个样子，不公平。”

“我希望我们之间是平等的。”

他说着又将自己抱得紧了些，不让大平祥生分开他的四肢。

“祥生如果想要的话，我就会拥抱你。”

“如果祥生要做这样的事情，也应该让我做。”

大平祥生恍惚想到之前在旅馆的事情，很显然因为那一次，川尻莲较真了。

他想像往常一样哄骗过去，刚刚伸出手想要触碰对方却被躲开了。

“好歹我也是个成年人了，也不会总是被你蒙混过去。”

“祥生不答应的话，今天就不做了。”

他说的信誓旦旦，双腿却小幅度地挪动着，明显是情欲没有满足的姿态，大平祥生看到他这个样子，完全被征服了。

“好。”他笑着黏上对方，“都听莲君的。”

小狗舔食一般的吻又落在没有被标记过的脖颈，所到之处都留下了深浅不一的吻痕。川尻莲最受不了大平祥生那黏人劲，好不容易的严肃瞬间就被打破。

“都听我的算什么回答……”他仰着脖子不知道是躲避还是更方便对方亲吻，“祥生总是这样。”

“现在让我再亲亲莲君……”大平祥生干脆直接跳过这个话题，手指抚上对方的锁骨。

“莲君明天衣服的领子穿紧点吧？”

随后将嘴唇凑过去吸咬，等到离开时，白嫩的锁骨上赫然印出了鲜艳的色彩。

“祥生真的是……”

川尻莲也拿他没法子，伸手摸了摸还带着酥麻感的锁骨，抬脚勾了勾对方的腰。

“前戏已经足够了。”

他用手撑开自己的腿根，摆出一副邀请的姿态。双眼因为哭过泛着红，嘴唇、乳尖以及胸口全部都是来自大平祥生的印记，任君享用的模样。

“可以进来了。”

两个人的身体已经足够契合，川尻莲感受着自己被对方的性器一点点破开、填满，撑在自己腿上的手抓紧了，唇间也溢出沙哑的轻吟。

“嗯……全、全部进来——”即使过程缓慢到磨人的地步，被撑开的胀痛感让他忍不住深呼吸去平复，却还是逞强着让对方一次性全部进入。

大平祥生凑过去吻他，然后狠狠地操了进去。

那双狭长的双眼满溢出情色的红，脆弱的瞳仁颤动着，泪水又涌了出来。

“莲。”

“君、大好きですよ。”

大平祥生说这话时认真地看着川尻莲，他刚刚和对方的嘴唇分开，两人的距离只是可以触碰的鼻尖。

潮热的气息打在川尻莲的脸上，那双让他无法拒绝的下垂眼印出他自己的面容——大平祥生的眼里只有他一个人。

被这样的目光注视着，再没机会让川尻莲避开。他望着大平祥生，主动搂上对方的肩背，虽然不是第一次，但这一回他终于凑到对方耳边，松了口。

“我也是。”

“所以，不要有顾忌，占有我吧。”

大平祥生终于按住对方的双肩挺动腰身，以一种发狠的力道将对方顶得摇摇晃晃。

“啊啊祥——”

放开所有的束缚与矜持，两个人终于抛开一切，全身心投入到这场性爱中。

“祥生、祥生啊——”整个人都要到挂在对方身上，川尻莲渴求着对方的拥抱，正如大平祥生想要拥抱他一般。

“好舒服嗯啊！”

诚实地告知自己的感受。下身的抽插声不绝于耳，带着床的晃动，川尻莲几乎快要叫不出声了。

“祥、祥生舒服吗？”

他又忍不住去问对方的感受，喘着气发出破碎的声音。

“舒服。”大平祥生低头吻吻他的唇角，下身动作却一成不变，“莲吸的我这么紧，怎么会不舒服。”

“嗓子都哑了，今天叫太多了，接下来吻着做吧？”

接下来就只听的见川尻莲的闷哼，带着唇舌之间的黏腻水声，将尖叫呻吟尽数吞进。

大平祥生变着角度撞击着对方的身体，肉体碰撞的啪啪声在少了川尻莲的叫床声后格外清晰，一下一下的撞进川尻莲的心里，羞耻地闭紧了双眼。

大平祥生也不再难为他，笑着吻掉他的泪水，一边操干着一边去寻找对方的双手，交扣在两边。

“一起去好不好？”

他轻声询问，又一记深顶直捣红心。

“好、嗯……一起呜……”

川尻莲好不容易喘匀一口气，又被对方打碎，眼泪再度溢了出来。大平祥生快速抽插着，将他撞得零散，只有双手被对方握着得到一丝安慰感。

就在这样的安慰与满足中，大平祥生射进了他的体内。

两人就保持着插入状态相拥在一起。

“莲也太敏感了，好会哭。”

大平祥生擦去对方满脸的泪水，凑过去亲吻他。

“你还说我，祥生之前不也是。”川尻莲为自己正名。

“那不一样。”大平祥生干脆耍赖一般钻到川尻莲怀里，“我在床上不哭。”

“那上次是怎么回事？”

“那都怪莲，而且最后不还是让莲舒服了？”

“是是是……”

川尻莲干脆不和他计较，两个人对视着沉默无言。

「能看到满满的爱意」

川尻莲满足地笑着。

他伸出手去勾对方的拇指，被大平祥生强制地交缠在一起。

“莲。”

“嗯？”

“我们出道了哦。”

「可以一直一直在一起了，谁也不会抛下谁了」

“啊……”

川尻莲看着对方轻声应和，两个人再度交缠在一起。

爱和梦想，都被紧紧抓住了。

/他们出道了我干涸了，快复婚吧求求了


End file.
